Miridem
Miridem (not to be confused with another UEG colony of the same name) is a colony within the sparse Joint Occupation Zone shared between UEG and Exon. It was formerly a republic before it was liberated. History The Miridem Republic started off as the successor state to the Guardians of Humanity, itself a former UEG state. It became a trading hub before it was taken over briefly by Exon and then allowed to its own machinations under duress from the New United Nations. At this point, the Trading Republic of Miridem was formed, taking over the many colonies formerly of the GoH. The first PM of Miridem was Stevens Caranci and general Peterson Snow. The state was influential enough for a small time state to have convinced the Exon premier that the UEG was to attack them in the UEG-UCR war, leading to an erroneous decision to side with the NUNS. The pair was quite popular with the citizens and helped make the country into more than a remote trading post by their membership into the New UN. Not long after however, they would be the first nation to leave the New UN. At some point after the UCR-UEG war in 2576, the PM's son, Steven Caranci, was involved in an scandal where he slept with a wife of a notable lord. This lord demanded the prime minister for an public apology and to have his son executed. This was not to be as the lord was assassinated and covered up. The TRM general Peterson discovered the coverup and confronter Caranci only to be targeted himself, but saved by a Forerunner being named Light. The assassins were dispatched by the Forerunner and Peterson began a coup of retribution for the fallen lord, also his friend. General Snow would have the backing of the military, the populace and outside influence which allowed the general to push the loyalist forces all the way back to Miridem City's inner quarters. The coup ended with UCR ilitary involvement. The coup's leader fled into hiding but was captured by the special forces Circe Unit. The UCR attempted to provide stability to the region but quickly left as they did not wish to deal with the populace so they left it to its own devices. General Peterson was released from incarceration, going on to become leader of the nation. He made several important but short lived reformations as he died abruptly. Peterson Snow the Second took his fathers place as prime minister, requesting a delegation with Sangheilios in an effort to become allies. This was accepted despite the outrage from the UEG, Exon and NUNS. The government of Miridem experienced peace for a solid year before things went sour. Both the NUNS and UEG made an effort to assassinate Peterson with two special forces units operating against each other, Circe of the UCR and the Horsemen of the UNSC. The Horsemen went after Peterson II but ended up only with his wife who was put down by the Spartans. Circe unit was equally unsuccessful but both units caused quite a stir in the military. The collapse of the Miridem Republic came when an arachnid species landed on the planet causing havoc. Rather than containing the relatively slight issue, Peterson II chose to nuke his own planet resulting in a million dead. The people of Miridem ousted their leader and the CGE took advantage of the chaos to intervene. In summer of 2577, the Republic was dissolved to come under control of both Exon and the UEG. Former general and traitor to the TRM, Grace Stines, was appointed as governor of the planet though most citizens are well aware she is nothing more than a figurehead. Locations *Miridem City - The former capitol of Miridem. It was once full of life and towering skyscrapers. Today the city is in a state of disrepair, itself surrounded by a wall and protected by members of the NKVD secret police and the UNSC's 501st Marine Battalion. Its lower levels are now rampant with criminals and seedy nightclubs, particularly those of Exon's mafia families. *Mobile Suit City - After the Mobile Suit became obsolete in the major military's, thousands were left taking up space. The UNSC Mobile Suits would be dumped on one of Miridems deserts with other factions soon following suit. While most of these are melted down for parts, some scavengers have taken off with some mobile suits for their own use such as racing and militia use. *Blast Zone - The ruins of the city destroyed by a nuclear weapon after an Arachnid attack. The city itself is not radioactive anymore but is in ruins. *Northern reservoir - A water source that served Miridem City and the city currently known as the blast zone. It was heavily contaminated by the pollution and source of jokes in regards to Miridem citizens intelligence. Colonies *Miridem: The capital world of the Republic, home to a little more than a billion and a half people following the civil war. The former center of power and a city of extravagant wealth at least by their standards. It remains a important planet to the Republic of Miridem despite a downturn in trade. *Westerlands: Formerly a stronghold of the Miridem military and then the rebel faction. What remain today are ruins of a failed resistance overshadowed by prefabricated skyscrapers. *Winterfell: A cold and harsh colony of little worth. Prisoners are sent here to be forgotten. *Stormlands: A port colony formerly occupied by the NUNS and TRM. It is a Exon controlled planet. Some element of unaligned force exist but pose little threat overall. *Little Rock: A artificial world created by the Forerunners millennia ago. It contains some Forerunner technology sought by Exon and the UEG. *Sigma: The colony has one remaining major city following the civil war and a large tower that is now used for military purposes. Around it is a network of walls that supposedly protect it from something. Economy The Trading Republic of Miridem obviously relies on interstellar trade. Its in the name. Following the civil war some trade continued with the Spacey however at a decreased level. Many towns were converted to manufacturing plants to suit the needs of the Exon and UNSC war machines. A booming prostitution business exists particularly where the occupational forces are, as well as the rise of foreign run criminal organizations. Military Miridem itself no longer has its own military forces as it is protected by Exon and the UNSC military. It does however provide a source of manpower for both these powers, primarily in the form of penal battalions. Category:TRM Category:Factions